The Robin's Feathers
by kaonnette
Summary: Maria becomes suspicious when she bumps into Robin sneaking about the Moonacre Manor. What on earth could he be planning...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello everyone! If you like this story (and Maria & Robin romance!) then you might like my newest multi-chapter story "In Pursuit of Moon and Mist". Check it out on my profile if you're interested and I hope you have a lovely day! :)**_

* * *

Maria's afternoon lessons with Miss Heliotrope were anything but interesting. Despite the passion her governess held for French essays written about authors who were long since deceased, Maria would rather have been out in the forest, exploring the clearings and most importantly, enjoying the company of Robin de Noir.

She gazed out of the wide windows and closed her eyes, feeling the sun blossom across her face and warm her cheeks.

"Since you seem somewhat preoccupied today, Maria, perhaps it would be better to end our lessons a little earlier," Miss Heliotrope sighed upon catching her snoozing student.

Maria's eyes flew open, her cheeks flushed from the sun and the blood now rushing to her face.

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Heliotrope!" she cried as she leapt daintily to her feet, "It is such a beautiful day after all, maybe we could have a picnic later? I could ask Marmaduke to put together some sandwiches and we could take Wrolf out into the meadows!"

Miss Heliotrope shuddered inwardly at the thought of the pitch black beastly creature, thinking he would appear quite out of place in the tranquil meadows beside Moonacre Manor.

"No thank you, my dear. Besides, my afternoon is rather full, what with planning your birthday event for tomorrow. There is so much to do and so little time!"

"Nothing too grand, Miss Heliotrope? I am content simply celebrating with yourself, uncle and Loveday... and the de Noir's of course," Maria said sweetly, feeling the colour rise into her cheeks once again.

"Of course, of course," replied Miss Heliotrope in a flurry as she bustled about the room, "now go on and enjoy the sunshine, Maria. I am sure I can hear that frightful beast lurking somewhere outside of this room for you."

Maria jumped to her feet and practically flew out of the room, finding Wrolf waiting contentedly for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Wrolf," she called cheerfully, throwing her arms around his shaggy mane, "shall we take a walk outside? Perhaps we may find Robin within the forest!"

In fact, Maria knew she would find Robin in the woods beside her gardens. It was like an agreement they had come to without ever discussing it. He always waited there for her after Maria's lessons, often within the branches, hoping to jump down and scare her. Or at times beside the stream, picking flowers he would later weave absent-mindedly into her hair.

Yet as Maria picked her way through the bushes and undergrowth, Robin was nowhere to be seen. It was true that she had been let out of her lessons earlier than usual, but Robin always seemed to be around, waiting between the trees. Maria sat down upon a mossy rock, spreading her skirts and ribbons about her and resolved to petting Wrolf until Robin would turn up. Except he didn't.

She got to her feet and walked through the thicket, Wrolf padding after her, sticking his nose down rabbit holes and pushing noisily through bushes. Branches pulled at the hair in her braid, causing tendrils to fall around her face as she looked up through the trees. Despite the cacophony of sound Wrolf was producing, she was sure that there was nobody else around.

Sunlight speckled through the leaves as Maria made her way out of the forest and up the grassy bank towards the manor. Wrolf nuzzled her hand playfully, sensing the melancholy mood, but Maria did not respond. What would have kept Robin from meeting her? Particularly now, the day before her birthday. She had been looking forward to inviting him personally to her small party, telling him about the cake Marmaduke was making for her and how it was both of their favourite flavours.

She pushed aside the heavy wooden door dejectedly, the stone floor seeming to radiate a chill despite the afternoon sun shining brightly. Wrolf gave her another friendly nudge, before trotting off and up the stairs, undoubtedly to find and torment an unsuspecting Miss Heliotrope. The thump of heavy boots from down the corridor brought Maria back to reality and her eyes widened as a familiar leather jacket and bowler hat rounded the corner.

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading! I know it's pretty short, but chapter two should be out soon! Who could this leather jacket clad, bowler hat wearing stranger possibly be?! Hahaha**_

 _ **Thank you again! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin?!" Maria exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Robin had frozen next to the wall, his eyes upon Maria and the dress she had pulled up around her knees so that it would not have been made muddy by the woodland paths, the braid which had been pulled loose by pointed twigs and bristled plants, and the deep brown eyes that were regarding him suspiciously.

"Maria!" Robin managed to stumble out. "What are you doing out of lessons so early?"

"I was allowed out by Miss Heliotrope, and so thought to come down to the forest to meet you," Maria explained, dropping her skirt back to the floor and holding her arms, suddenly feeling flustered under Robin's steady gaze.

"I was going to leave a message for you," Robin mumbled, "saying that I would not be able to meet you today... it's just that I'm... I'm a little busy."

"Oh..." was all that Maria could say, the feeling of disappointment settling upon her shoulders. She had been excitedly discussing her birthday with Robin for weeks, pondering what she should wear and teasing him on what he would get for her.

"I'm sorry, Princess..." Robin said, noticing her crestfallen expression and unconsciously reaching out to take her hand.

"It's fine, Robin!" said Maria, suddenly springing to life and stepping lightly past Robin and through the doorway. "I steal you away for myself far too often anyway, of course you should have time for yourself!"

Maria rushed quickly down the corridor before he could say another word. She knew that one should not be selfish, and most certainly did not want Robin to think such things about her. She shook the thought from her mind as she found herself entering Marmaduke's kitchen. The entire expanse looked as though a dessert covered bomb had dropped, with white icing coating the cupboards and cream cheese dripping from the counter tops.

"Miss Maria!" yelped Marmaduke, apparating into view mere inches away from her and blocking her view of the kitchen calamity.

"Oh my, Marmaduke! Whatever has happened? Can I help you clean up?" exclaimed Maria as she bent down to pick up a sugared violet.

Before her fingers could touch the confectionary, there was a pop and a whoosh. Marmaduke appeared upon the wooden table, clutching the violet and several others like it between his fingers and balancing an overflowing mixing bowl upon his head.

"No, no, Miss Maria! I couldn't ask of you such a thing! This is just... just... a simple practice for the finest cake you will ever be presented with upon your birthday brunch! Consider this a sneak peak into the celebration spectacular! The jovial jubilee!"

Before Maria could respond there was a pop and a whistle and suddenly Marmaduke was behind her, oven mitts covering his hands as he ushered her out of the door.

"I am sure Mistress Loveday has laid out some fine ribbons that she will want you to choose from inside your room, Miss Maria!"

And in a whirlwind Maria found herself bustled from the kitchen, the small door quickly snapping shut behind her. She sighed to herself and looked at her vacant surroundings. Did nobody wish to have her companionship today?

In no mood for picking out ribbons, Maria headed for the library. It is a universal truth that when one finds themselves all alone, books can be counted upon for the finest company.

She spent the rest of the afternoon within the comfort of library shelves, before looking up and noticing the sun setting outside of the cloudy glass panes. It was rare for the Merryweather family to eat so lately and, upon inspection, there was nobody to be found within the dining room nor the glasshouse. Perhaps she had been forgotten after all.

Disheartened and lonesome, Maria made her way up the winding stone staircase to her room. Shadows cast themselves dismally through the portrait hole and candles flickered next to her open window. The breeze fluttered through the lace window curtains and mussed her hair.

"You look stunning tonight, Princess."

Maria gasped and stumbled at the same time, simultaneously shocked and thrilled at the sound of the familiar husky voice. A chuckle reverberated about the room as large hands wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling to the floor. As shadows gathered intimately closer, Maria found herself held tightly against a wide and muscular torso.

"Robin!" she breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Robin!" Maria gasped, her eyes sparkling up at him in the candle light.

"Good evening, Princess," he smirked, balancing her body against his own.

The room was growing warmer by the second, and Maria could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She turned her face away, hoping the shadows would mask her blush as she attempted to escape from his grip.

"How did you get in here, Robin? Are you aware of the time?" Maria scowled up at him, standing on her toes in an unconscious attempt to appear more foreboding.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle, Maria had the anger of a rabbit and the roar of a mouse. He found it difficult not to show how adorable he found it all and was quick to put on a serious face. He gestured towards the open window; if he was seeking Maria, he would assuredly find a way to her.

"Now, now, Maria. I'm simply here to deliver a birthday surprise."

Maria's face lit up immediately and Robin found a grin rising to his face once more.

"There's just one thing," said Robin, holding up a piece a fabric the length of his arm, "you'll need to wear this."

Maria was confused as Robin made his way towards her, before promptly slipping behind her back and pulling the cloth up and over her eyes.

"Robin!" she squeaked as her vision was obscured.

"I'm afraid it's a necessity, Princess," replied Robin, brushing long strands of red hair out of his way as he firmly tied a knot at the back of her head.

Maria felt a shiver run through her body as Robin's fingers trailed across her neck, his breath hot on her nape and his feathers tickling her arms. She became very aware of the close proximity they held, there alone in her bedroom. Undoubtedly, Robin did too, as his breath stopped and his heart sped up. His hand tangled in her hair as he looked down at Maria's anchored body, his fingers moving towards her waist.

An owl cooed outside of the window and Robin came back to reality with a jump. He stepped softly away from Maria, before gently taking her hand, wrapping his fingers through hers in the way he had wanted to earlier that very day.

"Careful of your step, Princess," he murmured as he pulled her from the room and down the stairs.

They crept silently through the darkening corridors, Robin attentively keeping his eyes upon Maria to make sure she didn't stumble. When they came to the front door, he let go of Maria's hand and turned the key in the lock, pushing aside the ancient wood and letting the cool night air spill into the foyer. Maria shivered instinctively as the breeze ruffled her petticoats. In a instant, Robin's heavy leather jacket was draped across her shoulders and wrapped around her body. She let a small smile play across her lips before a squeal escaped them as she was lifted into the air by Robin, his arms catching her shoulders and knees as he strode out into the night.

"Are you trying to capture me again, Robin?" Maria giggled as he carried her through the gardens.

"Now that's an idea!" Robin replied, causing Maria to laugh further still as she nestled inconspicuously into his wide chest.

Much too quickly for Maria's liking she was returned to her feet, but not onto dewy grass as she had expected. Instead, she was resting on a soft blanket, warm beneath her toes.

Robin brought his hands up and carefully undid his knot, letting the blindfold fall to the ground. Maria blinked as candle light flickered into life and then gasped at the scene in front of her. A wicker basket lay open on a snow white blanket, filled with all kinds of foods and treats. Flowers had been delicately arranged around plates and glasses, which sparkled in the candle light and caused gleams and glitters to dance across grass.

"Oh, Robin! It's so beautiful!" Maria gasped.

"Well, of course!" Robin replied brazenly, hiding his bashful smile behind a nonchalant nod.

He caught Maria's fingers within his own and brought her down to the blanket, sitting opposite her as he laid out their moonlit picnic.

"I asked Marmaduke to help me with the cooking," he said enthusiastically as he pulled out some squashed looking sandwiches, "I should really give him more credit for what he manages to serve up every day."

Maria laughed before picking up a sandwich and bringing it to her mouth, confidently taking a bite. Robin raised his eyes nervously, looking through his curls as Maria ate thoughtfully.

"Delicious!" she declared, and Robin let out a breathless laugh.

"There's one more thing..." Robin said, reaching into the very bottom of the picnic basket and taking out a small package, wrapped chaotically in paper, fabric and string.

Maria took it carefully, peeling back the layers and revealing a small necklace, woven with feathers and pearls.

"Robin!" she breathed. "It's lovely!"

Her fingers traced the soft feathers, all unique in pattern and colour. The pearls gleamed subtly between them, laced together intricately and falling like drops of dew.

Robin's cheeks blazed as he reached over and took the clasp of the necklace, shuffling behind Maria and brushing her hair slowly across her back and over her shoulder, tracing the smooth skin of her neck. She shivered inwardly as his fingers closed the clasp, letting the necklace fall into place.

She turned and caught Robin's shining eyes, looking down shyly.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Maria let her gaze flash up again, meeting Robin's with an unexpected intensity. Robin's familiar smile spread across his lips.

"Actually, Maria, there is something else."

She found herself unable to reply as Robin leaned forwards slowly, his hands reaching across the blanket and his fingers entwining themselves between hers. Her breath caught as the feathers around his neck brushed those around her own and the velvet curls of his hair tickled her forehead.

Softly and sweetly, their lips met. Starlight coloured their kiss as the two embraced, framed by one another with bodies pressed together as the shadows wrapped them closer still. Breath as sweet and slow as honey caressed Maria's blushing lips as Robin pulled away, placing butterfly kisses upon her cheeks, nose and forehead.

His lips moved tenderly to her ear and she sighed adoringly.

"A very happy birthday to you, my Princess."

* * *

 _ **A/N Thank you so much if you've stuck around this far! It was great fun to write little chapters of a short story and put them together like this! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have, please do leave a review if you did, it truly makes my day and inspires me to write more and more! :)**_

 _ **Should I continue writing Moonacre? Or perhaps venture out into some more fandoms?**_

 _ **Thank you again and have a wonderful day!**_


End file.
